Episode 603: Jack Black
Plot Summary Guest star, Jack Black accidentally drinks Bunsen's ultimate invisibility potion, and suddenly turns himself invisible for about a couple of hours, and Kermit and the gang must find a solution for him to stay visible again. Cold Opening Guest Star's Dressing Room: Scooter knocks on Jack Black's dressing room door, and he tells him, "14 2nds 'til curtain", and Jack agrees with him. Scooter asks him if he got that comic magazine he ordered, and he tells him he did. ''The Muppet Show'' Theme Song: Gonzo's trumpet imitates a train whistle sound Opening Musical #: Robin, Gonzo, Fozzie, Miss Piggy and Walter sing Over the Rainbow Bear on Patrol Sketch: Patrol Bear Fozzie arrests and frames Beauregard for causing a pile of magazines to fall off the magazine rack. Swedish Chef sketch: The Swedish Chef prepares to make banana cream pudding, but the bananas come to life and begin acting all crazy. Veteranarian's Hospital-Rizzo as the patient. Backstage/Kermit's office: Kermit and Jack are speaking with 1 another, and Bunsen and Beaker show up with 2 glasses of both Fresca and an invisibility potion as well. Jack mistakens the invisibility potion for a soda pop and becomes invisible himself. At the Dance sketch-same as always Muppet Labs sketch-Bunsen and Beaker demonstrate the Automatic Water Shooter, which shoots water all over the place and gets Beaker all wet. Pigs in Space sketch: Jack appears as the space commander on the television screen Wayne and Wanda sketch: Darlin' Clementine Closing Musical #: The Lion Sleeps Tonight Muppet Character Voice Performers Steve Whitmire as Kermit, Rizzo, Bean, Statler, Beaker, the Newsman and Captain Link Hogthrob (voices, taken over 3 characters from the late Jim Henson, himself and 2 characters from the late Richard Hunt) Eric Jacobson as Fozzie, Miss Piggy, Animal, Sam and Marvin Suggs (voices) Dave Goelz as Gonzo, Beauregard, Waldorf, Bunsen and Zoot (voices, taken over 1 character from the late, Jim Henson himself) Matt Vogel as Robin, Crazy Harry, Floyd, Camilla, Sweetums, Dr. Strangepork, Lew Zealand and Uncle Deadly (voices, taken over 1 character from the late Richard Hunt and the late John Henson and 6 characters from the late great Jerry Nelson, who we lost back on Thursday, August 23, 2012) Bill Barretta as Pepe, the Swedish Chef, Rowlf, Dr. Teeth and Bobo (voices, taken over 3 characters from the late Jim Henson, himself) David Rudman as Scooter, Janice, Wayne, Bobby Benson and Mildred Huxtetter (voices, taken over 4 characters from the late Richard Hunt) Peter Linz as Walter (voice) Alice Dinnean Vernon as Hilda, Afghan Hound and Wanda (voices, taken over 2 characters from the late Erin Ozker) Tyler Bunch as the Announcer (voice, taken over from the late great Jerry Nelson, who we lost back on Thursday, August 23, 2012) Memorial Dedications Dedicated to the loving memories and magic of Jim Henson (1936-1990), Richard Hunt (1951-1992), Erin Ozker (1948-1993), Jerry Juhl (1938-2005), Joe Raposo (1937-1989), the great Jerry Nelson (1934-2012), Jane Henson (1934-2013), Faz Fazakas (1918-2013) and John Henson (1965-2014)......we'll never forget about all of them. Transcript Episode 603: Jack Black transcript Category:The Muppet Show season 6 episodes